Explain !
by MyJonggie
Summary: "Soo, dengarkan penjelasanku" "Aku muak mendengar penjelasanmu, Kim!" Drabble! GS!


**TING** –lift itu terbuka.

Seorang yeoja keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Mata bulat jenaka miliknya sudah berlinang air mata. Ia membawa kaki jenjang miliknya menuju pintu 239 diujung lorong apartement itu.

**BRAK** –bunyi pintu tangga darurat terbuka dengan kasar.

Seorang namja tak kalah tergesa mengejar yeoja tadi dengan nafas dan peluh yang sudah membasahi kaos putih yang dikenakannya, membuat bentuk tubuh manly miliknya tercetak dengan sempurna dan kulit eksotis miliknya yang mengkilat menggoda.

"Soo..!" panggil sang namja, yang tak mendapat hirauan dari sang yeoja yang dengan gemetar menekan sederet angka pada kotak password di depannya.

"Soo..!" –lagi- sang namja berlari kencang menujunya.

**CKLEK** –pintu itu terbuka.

Yang dipanggil 'Soo' langsung masuk tanpa melirik kebelakang, berharap namja tadi tak berhasil mengejarnya. Namun sayang, harapan hanyalah harapan. Sang namja berhasil masuk –dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Soo dengarkan penje—"

"Cukup, Kim!" sentak sang yeoja memotong perkataan sang namja. "Aku sudah muak dengan semua penjelasanmu. Aku sudah muak, Kim!" jerit –pilu- sang yeoja .

"Soo, aku minta maaf"

"Aku muak dengan semua kata maafmu, Kim!"

"Coba dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Soo. Kau salah paham"

"Aku? salah paham? Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepala ku sendiri. Kau datang kepesta dengan yeoja lain. Bukan denganKU" dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'ku'.

"Aku kekasihmu Kim. Aku kekasihmu.. hiks" lanjut sang yeoja dengan isakan diakhirnya.

Sang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang yeoja, membiarkan yeojanya melampiaskan semua gundah hatinya.

"Soo" setelah mengucapkan itu. Sang namja meraih dagu sang yeoja, membawanya dalam ciuman manis yang singkat.

"dia saudara sepupuku. Dia menjadikanku pasangan dipesta itu untuk memanas-manasi mantan kekasihnya. Dan dia berhasil. Tapi tak kusangka malah ada yang lebih terpanasi, bahkan hampir meledak" kata si namja disertai kekehannya sambil mengusap lembut pipi sang yeoja.

"Benarkah?" kata si yeoja sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh sang namja.

"Kau bisa bertanya padanya besok –oh, bahkan sekarang pun bisa" yakin sang namja sambil tersenyum.

"em –aku percaya" ucap sang yeoja.

Lama hening menelan mereka berdua, hingga sang namja mulai memajukan wajahnya meraih sang yeoja untuk dibawa kedalam sebuah ciuman –lagi- namun yang lebih panas.

.

.

.

.

"nghh…! Ahhh.." desahan dan lengguhan terdengar di kamar apartement itu.

"emh.. kau tetap semptihh Soohh" lengguh sang namja sambil terus menggerakkan pinggangnya. Terus menghujam yeojanya yang tengah mengangkang untuknya.

"aangh..ahh.. ak-aku hampeerhhh…ahhhh" ucap sang yeoja hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"bersama, Soo.." kata sang namja menambah laju hentakannya untuk menjemput kenikmatan.

"KIM JONG –AHHH~" / "SOO.." –keduanya bersamaan mencapai kenikmatannya.

Keduanya berbaring bersebelahan, sama-sama mengatur deru nafas yang berantakan.

"kurasa aku masih ereksi, Soo" kata sang namja dengan entengnya. Dan mendapat deathglare dari yeoja disampingnya.

Walau memberi deathglare tetap saja si yeoja membalas saat sang namja mendaratkan ciuman –lumatan-.

"ahaha.. you're my super girl" kata sang namja menyampirkan helaian poni san yeoja kebelaka telingannya. Lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki yeojanya kepundak landainya untuk mempermudah batang ereksinya memasuki sang yeoja.

.

.

.

.

"Saranghaeyo, Lee Kwang**Soo**"

"Nado saranghae,** Kim Jong**Kook"

**END**

**Holla-holla, Jonggie is back~ **

**Adakah yang ngira ini ****FF KAISOO**** ?**

**Hoho.. ini ff ****KIM JONGKOK x LEE KWANGSOO**

**Jeng jeng jeng…**

**Hobi banget ya jonggie nge-troll lewat FF XD**

**Hayooo, ngaku yang ngira ini FF KIM JONGIN x DO KYUNGSOO **

**Sorry for typo XD**

**Oh ya, ada yang mau temenan sama aku di Facebook atau Twitter atau Instagram**

**Silahkan Add dan Follow**

**Fb: Prince ( www . fb leerae . ah ) [buang spasinya]**

**Twit & ig : my_jonggie **

**REVIEW JIKA BERKENAN **


End file.
